nasafandomcom-20200215-history
International Space Apps Challenge
"The International Space Apps Challenge is an international mass collaboration focused on space exploration that takes place over 48-hours in cities around the world. The event embraces collaborative problem solving with a goal of producing relevant open-source solutions to address global needs applicable to both life on Earth and life in space...NASA is leading this global collaboration along with a number of government collaborators and over 100 local organizing teams across the globe." Space Apps is annual NASA’s global hackathon, first held in April 2012, and serves as innovation incubation program. NASA and its partners put out challenges relating to current work for which space enthusiasts around the world of all backgrounds can develop innovative solutions (which can be more than just apps!), particularly focusing on use of NASA data and promoting education. The project is run by NASA’s Office of the Chief Information Officer and is a part of the Open Government Initiative. It also fulfills the United States’ commitments to the Open Government Partnership. NASA Space Apps Goals *Exemplifies principles of transparency, participation and collaboration *Utilizes openly available data, supplied through NASA missions and technology *Utilizes the talent and skill of passionate volunteers from around the planet *Advances space exploration and improve the quality of life on Earth How the Event Works Participants from all backgrounds are welcome. NASA coordinates the global event, but all locations are independently organized. With the exception of Kennedy Space Center in 2013-2014 and Glenn Research Center in 2015, all locations were organized by entities outside of NASA. However, some locations have been organized by the State Department. Locations start signing up in the fall prior to the event. Registration by participants and publication of the challenges occur in the early to mid-March time frame. Common Agenda *Registration & Logistics Briefing/Welcome *Speed Networking Session *Form challenge teams & start work *Progress Briefings *Presentations to the Judges *Awards Ceremony Despite the name, solutions to challenges could have many forms. Some examples are *Visualizations/simulations of space/scientific principals or data *Interactive Maps *Tools that utilize NASA data sets *Software tools to transmit data for specific tasks *Payload designs for launching *Open-source libraries/tools *Tools utilizing social media and/or mobile devices for scientific/public good *Apps that give information based on user’s location or connect the user with other users while illustrating a space/science principal *Games that inform about space/science *Designs for potential future missions (i.e. orbits, landing sites, robots) *Modeling solutions using NASA data sets *Patterns identified in NASA data sets *Ideas to make living in space better/easier *Ideas for connecting the public with what is going on in space/science *Anything the solvers can think of! Each location nominates two teams for global judging and one additional team for global People's Choice. Teams are also selected from the virtual projects to go on to global judging. To be eligible for global judging, teams must create a short video explaining their project (length varies across the years). Years 2012 Over 2,000 people in 25 locations on all seven continents, in space, and virtually participated. 2013 World’s Largest Hackathon! 2013: 9,000+ people participants at locations in 44 countries in 83 cities and virtually from anywhere in the world 83 consecutive hours of hacking 57 challenges (25 from NASA) NASA Administrator Charlie Bolden visited the Kennedy Space Center site. Winners at Maven Launch Mars Exploration Program offered the Space Apps Global Winners opportunity to attend MAVEN launch. Kennedy Space Center also provided winners of their challenges that opportunity. The launch occurred on November 18, 2013 on an Atlas V from Cape Canaveral Air Force Station. 2014 Main Stage in New York City 45 Challenges focus on 5 mission areas: *Asteroids *Earth Watch *Human Spaceflight *Robotics *Space Technology Data & Education were cross-cutting for all mission areas. Additionally, 27 projects from 2013 could also be built upon. Winners at Orion EFT-1 Launch Global and Kennedy Space Center winners attended the Orion Exploration Flight Test 1 Launch. The launch occurred on December 5, 2014 on an on a Delta IV Heavy from Cape Canaveral Air Force Station. 2015 The Main Stage was in New York City. Some countries, due to religious holidays April 11–12, held the challenge April 4–5. Nigeria, due to the potential for turmoil following elections, will hold the challenge April 18–19. All other locations will hold the challenge during the weekend of April 11–12. Challenge Areas: Earth, Outer Space, Humans and Robotics. Space Technology & Education were cross-cutting for all mission areas. 2016 Main Stage in Pasadena, California. Women in Data bootcamps held on April 22 in Pasadena. Other cities held bootcamps on other dates leading up to hackathon weekend. Hackathon weekend held April 23–24. 25 Challenges focus on 6 themes: *International Space Station *Journey to Mars *Earth *Technology *Solar System and Beyond *Aeronautics Women in Data Boot Camps April 10, 2015 The event was in New York City and was live streamed over the Internet that day. Presenters talked about hackathons, problem solving, communication and storytelling, using NASA data sets, and more. There was a workshop element in the afternoon, for hardware and programming. Virtual participants sent in questions via social media at #AskBootcamp. Focus was on Women in Data. NASA also updated its Data Portal just prior to the 2015 Space Apps Challenge. April 22, 2016 The Data Bootcamp model is being adopted by cities around the world openNASA|website=openNASA|access-date=2016-04-15}}—over 40 cities such as Cairo, Kivograd, Guatemala, Sydney, Tirana hosted Women in Data Bootcamps this year. As the mainstage, the city of Pasadena hosted a Women in Data Bootcamp on April 22 to provide women and girls a top-level introduction to coding, data science, technology platforms, and hackathon challenge development. Attendees heard from keynote speakers and panelists including Kimberly Bryant of Black Girls Code, Dr. Anita Sengupta of NASA’s Jet Propulsion Laboratory and Astronaut Doug Wheelock. Space Apps Project Accelerator Toolkit In 2015, NASA released the Space Apps Project Accelerator Toolkit to the Space Apps community. The toolkit offers a resource to local Space Apps organizers to build their own community-sourced incubator to accelerate the most promising projects into sustainable innovations. The Toolkit was designed to help innovation take root in communities around the planet, planted from the seeds of NASA’s open data. Global Winners The categories vary between the first year (2012) and following years Social Media As Space Apps is a global event, there is a very active social media element to the event. Participants can form teams virtually, collaborating even if they aren't sharing a physical space and never meet face to face. #SpaceApps is used on Twitter and many other platforms. Each challenge is also assigned its own hashtag Sharing of live streaming at the events has been organized some years. Hackpads for the challenges allow participants to ask questions of the experts and also coordinate virtual collaboration. Google Hangouts have also been coordinated with astronauts on the International Space Station and as a method of subject matter experts sharing expertise with participants. Yuri's Night In 2014-2015, Space Apps planned the weekend to occur over Yuri's Night, April 12, when people around the world have parties and events to celebrate achievements in human spaceflight. Global Collaborators Current *NASA *White House Office of Science and Technology Policy *European Space Agency *Environmental Protection Agency *National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration *MetOffice UK Past (Government) *JAXA *United States Department of State *National Science Foundation *US Embassy in Jakarta *Australian Space Policy Unit *Technology Strategy Board *British Atmospheric Data Centre Past (Outside of Government) *Geeks Without Bounds *Ustream *GitHub *Random Hacks of Kindness *Yahoo! Developer Network *Gov 2.0 Radio *SecondMuse *Innovation Endeavours *Talenthouse Cultural References *As a part of promotion of The Martian (film), the Ares 3: Farewell video was released on the Ares: live YouTube channel. The following crew fact was presented at 1:22 in the video for Beth Johanssen (played by Kate Mara) : "Won NASA's largest hackathon when she was seventeen." As Space Apps currently is NASA's global hackathon and was the world's (not just NASA's) largest in 2013, this alludes to Beth having won Space Apps. References Category:NASA programs